Cabane de Gorski
(Cave) (campsite east) |terminal = Terminal personnel }} La Cabane de Gorski est un lieu dans le Commonwealth en 2287. Contexte Cette cabane était occupée par Wayne Gorski avant la Grande Guerre. Ayant pris la construction d'une tour électrique près de sa résidence comme une attaque personnelleEntrées de terminal de la Cabane de Gorski, il décida de construire une mini-bombe nucléaire afin de raser cette nouvelle structure indésirable. Disposition La Cabane de Gorski est une unique maison isolée avec un large patio. À l'extérieur se trouvent 3 à 5 goules sauvages. La pièce en surface à l'intérieur de la cabine contient un atelier de chimie. Il est également possible d'accéder à une cave via une trappe à l'intérieur de cette pièce. La cave est une pièce en travaux remplie de quelques fournitures et d'un établi d'armes. En suivant un court tunnel menant vers le fond, on débouche sur une pièce hautement irradiée contenant une goule, Wayne Gorski et plusieurs barils de déchets nucléaires. Il y a également un terminal de difficulté Novice dans la même pièce, avec une mine à capsules tout à côté. Un certain nombre de pièces de mini-bombe nucléaire se trouvent sur l'établi au fond de cette pièce, qui peuvent être démantelées en 5 unités de matériau nucléaire. Butin Principal * Guide se survie des Terres désolées #05 - En bas dans la cave, sur la table à côté du terminal dans la pièce irradiée où se trouve Gorski. * Mine à capsules - Sur le même bureau que le Guide de survie des Terres désolées. * 2 Capsule de beryllium de mini-bombe nucléaire, 1 Coque de détonateur de mini-bombe nucléaire, 1 Noyau hémisphérique de mini-bombe nucléaire, 1 Ailettes de stabilisation de mini-bombe nucléaire - Ces objets bric-à-brac uniques peuvent être ramassés sur l'établi derrière Gorski. Notes * Almost every companion has unique dialog when brought into Wayne Gorski's workshop: ** If Codsworth is with the player character he will quip, "That's one do-it-yourself project I wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole." ** If Piper is with the player character as a companion she will exclaim "Please tell me that's not what I think it is." ** If Nick Valentine is with the player character as a companion when he will say "Huh. If I didn't know any better, I'd think they were trying to build a nuke in he... Oh my god..." ** If the player character is traveling with Preston, he will remark, "What the hell were they thinking, playing around with that thing?" ** If the player character is traveling with Cait as a companion upon she will ask "Why would anyone be stupid enough to try and build a nuke?" ** If X6-88 is the player character's active companion whe will say "We should make sure nobody ever finishes building this." ** If MacCready is with the player character as a companion he will comment "Welp... that's the last thing I expected to find down here. Maybe we shouldn't touch anything." ** If the player character is traveling with Deacon as a companion he will say "Jesus. They were playing with that? All right, officially a fan of the way you do exploration. If that thing went off...?" ** If Hancock is the player character's companion he will say "That what I think it is? I guess our days of losing arguments are over." ** If the player character is traveling with Paladin Danse as a companion he will angrily remark "Unbelievable. Hasn't man done enough damage with these nukes already?" ** If Curie is with the player character as a companion she will exclaim "Oh no. That... That is a nuclear bomb!" Apparition La Cabane de Gorski apparaît uniquement dans Fallout 4. Gallery FO4 Gorski cabin WSG5.png|le magazine Guide se survie des Terres désolées FO4 Gorski cabin cellar.png|Cave de la Cabane de Gorski FO4_Gorski_Cabin_workbench.jpg|L'établi avec les objets bric-à-brac uniques en:Gorski cabin es:Cabaña de Gorski pl:Chata Gorskiego pt:Cabana de Gorski ru:Хижина Горски uk:Хатина Горскі zh:戈爾斯基小屋 Catégorie:Lieux de Fallout 4